


04

by dadacai



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadacai/pseuds/dadacai
Kudos: 3





	04

工作结束后的第二天，他就去Eric家接他的猫了。

这时他的猫已和Eric打得火热，很有些乐不思蜀忘恩负义的意思，进门时两只猫正毛色光亮地趴在一台崭新的暖风机前打瞌睡，对他的到来甚至不愿意多给一个眼神，这位为家庭奔波的父亲几乎伤心欲绝地要把手里的小鱼干化为凶器。

猫的薄情寡义衬托出他哥哥的有情有义，忠载趴在沙发上和两只猫一起等着开饭，却越是琢磨越是忿意难平，冷不防大声宣布道，“我不要它们了。”

Eric嘲笑他，“你和动物置什么气，不都有奶就是娘吗？”

忠载翻来覆去，无辜地哭诉道，“我从来没有饿过它们，它们对我有什么不满意？”

Eric仿佛经验丰富，“动物也是会看眼色的，你强它就弱，你弱它就强。”

忠载更加不服气地秀起他的肱二头肌，“你说谁弱？”

午饭几乎是投他所好，Eric煮了一桌海鲜，清蒸毛蟹，白灼大虾，粥是干贝粥，汤是鲫鱼汤。

忠载在山上一周，天天笼罩在山虫野菜的阴影之下，饿得下巴都尖了，此时面对喜爱的饭菜，久违得有了食欲。

Eric添过猫粮后回来帮他剥虾蟹，而那两只猫也被这股鲜香勾引跑来饭厅，还胆大包天地跳上Eric的大腿，Eric却没表现出什么特别的情绪，只是从善如流地将手里那只剥好的大虾折了尾巴，身子喂给他尾巴喂了猫。

他本对Eric是否能把猫养好将信将疑，当下一看又合情合理，大概照顾猫和照顾人并没有什么区别。

饭后他们一起看了部电影，但忠载只记得影片的开头，因为中途他们两个就在沙发上纠缠了起来，虽然放得是一部血肉横飞的战争片，也许是屋里太冷了，可是暖风机又明明运作正常。

Eric熟知他身体上的一切敏感点，忠载在他的抚摸下轻易地兴奋了起来，下身坚硬地抵住哥哥的小腹，Eric喜欢他这样耿直的反应，骨节分明的手指更大幅度地在他体内进出扩张，忠载的眼中逐渐蓄满了眼泪，Eric的面目变得模糊起来，声音却很清晰，“这样你能不能射？”他说着灵巧的指腹便有力地抚过肠壁的皱褶，忠载只觉得后穴被捣弄得又胀又麻，难耐地绷直了后背，他双手环住Eric的脖子，意乱情迷地喊着“哥哥”，Eric拂在他耳边的鼻息明显地乱了，他抽出自己的手指，换上自己硬得发痛的性器，扣住忠载结实饱满的臀瓣，撑开温软湿润的洞口将身体慢慢埋了进去，那里又湿又热，仿佛一方沃土，可供他的种子生根发芽。

Eric握着忠载的腰失去自持地动作起来，那里每一条由肌肉构成的纹路都是为此而生的，忠载的脸被汗水浸透了，齿间溢出无法压抑的呻吟，随着Eric的进出而断断续续，忽轻忽重，甚至染上哭腔。他的眼睛是新鲜的橙子，能榨出许许多多的汁水，沾了水的睫毛不堪重负，混沌间只觉得Eric那滚烫的呼吸几乎要把他灼伤了。他们一同达到高潮，他射在了Eric的小腹上，Eric射在了他的身体里。

结束后他们交叠在一块儿深深喘息，直到呼吸恢复平稳，心跳反而越发失常。忠载从脚底开始生出许多迟来的羞怯，它们是爬山虎的脚，渐渐爬满他的全身，忠载很想把自己蜷作一团。Eric拨开他汗湿的额发，意犹未尽地亲了亲他的额头，闲闲捞起一把铺在沙发上的黑发，声音轻轻地，“你头发长长了。”忠载闭上眼睛，嗓子喑哑干涩地说，“喜欢吗？”Eric抓着一撮发尾搔弄他薄薄的眼皮，“为我留的？”忠载痒得忍不住笑出声音，“没时间打理罢了。”

两人又腻腻歪歪地咬了一阵耳朵，Eric才抽身去浴室放水，忠载精疲力尽地陷在沙发里，感到自己从屁股到大腿都粘湿不适，可他已然无暇顾及，从浴室传来富有韵律的水声令他昏昏欲睡，两只猫似乎也意识到他此时不具有攻击性，喵呜地凑过来舔了舔他垂在地上的手臂。

但是在Eric过来试图抱他去洗澡时，忠载还是顽强地站了起来，歪歪扭扭地晃到浴缸里，Eric听之任之，他家浴缸挺大，两个人泡也绰绰有余。

他们小时候常常一起洗澡，宿舍的浴室又小又窄，他们的体格也还不健壮，于是便得以近距离目睹彼此肉体的变化。Eric不清楚自己何时对忠载的身体有了情欲，他只记得在这样的未知的成长和变动中，他曾一度以为忠载就要离他而去了，但是最后他又回到了自己身边。

Eric帮他洗头发，用莲蓬把那头浓密的黑发尽数弄湿，再抹上香波搓出泡沫，他知道Eric哥的手温柔，猫一样温顺地趴在浴缸边缘。过了一会儿，他洗得有些无聊，便把注意力转移到Eric近在眼前的腹肌上，他把手掌贴上去，像某种孩子间的游戏，静静地似乎能听到血管在跳动。这和他自己的有什么区别？情事上他一贯被动又害羞，并没有机会好好观察Eric的身体。他越发好奇，掌心一路向下移动，摸到小腹时他感受到Eric的身体突然绷紧，他忙收回手，抬眼看哥哥在水蒸气中变得模糊的面容，什么也看不清，那双大手盖住他的眼睛和鼻子，接着热水“哗啦”一声兜头而下。

Eric服务周到地把他头发吹干才放他上床，被褥过于柔软了，Eric提醒他别在床上抽烟，是刚换的。忠载闻言半张脸埋进棉被里深深一嗅，那味道像是刚出炉的面包。Eric关了灯，在黑暗中准确地吻了他仍微微发烫的脸颊与唇，这比药物管用得多，他没多久就安稳地入睡了。

作为一个长期饱受失眠困扰的人，忠载逐渐对睡眠时间失去概念，他醒来时头晕目眩，全身酸痛，他觉得如果有人在此时告诉他现在已是下一个世纪，他都能相信。四周太安静了，他先是感到害怕，茫然地坐了很久，才想起这是Eric家。

他走出卧室，看见Eric着装整齐，似乎正打算出门，他没料到忠载醒的这么快，面上闪过错愕的神情，活像趁孩子睡觉偷跑出门的母亲，“只睡2个小时？”

忠载揉了揉眼睛，Eric披着一身灯光，像是散发热量的太阳，看起来很温暖，“你要去哪？”

“楼下超市，你去吗？”

忠载点了点头，Eric 拿了外套和帽子过来，把他睡乱的头发严严实实地藏好。  
Eric家楼下是一家大型连锁超市，忠载平日不开火不做饭，有什么需求都在便利店解决，生活得马马虎虎，人来人往的大型超市和他素来无缘，实际上派不上什么用场。他推着购物车跟在Eric身后，Eric目标明确地前往蔬菜瓜果和生鲜区。  
他百无聊赖地看Eric挑挑捡捡，贴心地提醒道：“我看到那边有包好的一整盒卖。”

Eric懒得和他解释什么是销售陷阱，头也不抬，“用不了那么多。”  
忠载很有生活常识地说，“用不完放冰箱啊。”

Eric对生活品质还是有一定追求，“不经放的，很快就不新鲜了。”

意见未被采纳的忠载再次陷入无聊的状态。

他们又去逛了生鲜，忠载喜欢吃海鲜，不代表他喜欢它们未经烹调过的原始状态，便推着车跑去气息香甜的水果区等Eric。他远比看上去要任性许多，念书时偏科，即使现在也无法纠正的挑食。但他的任性是有范围有选择的，只对特定的人，比如Eric，这大概又能说是他的成熟。  
排队结账时路过调味品货架，忠载对Eric说起自己把番茄酱放到生虫的经历，“瓶子是密封的，我真想不通它们是怎么跑进去的，说不定买回来的时候里面就有虫了。”  
Eric边听边笑，捏着他的手，“肯定是你用完没盖盖子，甩什么锅。”

他在Eric家呆了3天，全然放松地过着衣来伸手饭来张口的生活，他们一起看片、打游戏、撸猫，有时做点爱做的事情，入睡也容易了许多。同样生活散漫的Eric在他面前，莫名就变得全知全能了。

3天后他收到经纪人的工作安排，便带着两只猫回了自己家，他坐进车里就开始回忆Eric送他出门的样子，他穿什么样的衣服？又说了哪些话？

冬天越来越冷了。


End file.
